


[PODFIC] a whiskey and a prayer

by NamesNamesandMoreNames



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Gen, Legendary Winchesters (Supernatural), POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamesNamesandMoreNames/pseuds/NamesNamesandMoreNames
Summary: Used to be, folk only talked about Sam and Dean Winchester when they were talking about their daddy. |Podfic Version|
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[PODFIC] a whiskey and a prayer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a whiskey and a prayer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547570) by [Origamidragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origamidragons/pseuds/Origamidragons). 



This is a podfic of a whiskey and a prayer by Origamidragons!

Download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gaulfxxsjwmwmao/a_whiskey_and_a_prayer.mp3/file)


End file.
